Pups and the Weight-loss Angel
Credits for RockytheEco-pup for thinking of a name^^. First gen story. Summary after a long period of eating Angel got overweight and she got to heavy for her pup-pack. Now she needs help to loose weight! Will she be able too loose weight or will she be fired for not being able to fly? characters main: Angel Skye Smoky Kailey Skye Med Bandit minor: Original six paw patrol pups except Skye Story It was a hot summer day and Med, Smoky and Angel were playin in the park when they decided to get some Ice-cream. When they almost reached mr.Porters Angel started to feel nervous but excited at the same time. A huge smile came across her face when they were standing in front of the shop. "What's wrong with you?" Med says looking curiously at the Collie "We have been here a lot". She smirked "Yeah of cours for missions and thing like that, but I actually never had uhm..." "Ice cream? please don't say Ice cream!" Smoky says suprised, "Oh... that's why your so skinny!" Med yells. "Med!" Angel chuckled "It's alright, but not that hard it's embarrassing" she says as she looked around to see the puzzled expressions of the other customers. "I just can't get to heavy for my pup-pack and I love my job!". "Well I guess this is a special occasion then! So I'll pay for you!" Med says brave gaining a smile from the pup. He looks in his pup-pack to find his money but didn't see it anywhere. "I mean uhm...Smoky will pay for you hehe..." After a while the three were sitting outside as Med and Smoky looked nervously at how Angel gobbled up her Ice-cream. Angel letted out a hapilly sign but then she heared her tummy growl. She smiled widely at Smoky saying "Can I pretty pretty pretty pleeeeaase have one more~?. Smoku gulped "Heh.. uhm this was already your third Angel.. And I'm kinda out of money" he says frowning at Med. "Pretty please...." Smoky rolled his eyes "Alright... but this is your last one!". Med laughed "You said the same two Ice-creams ago" but Smoky just growled. Scene changes Med's badge A day later Angel wandered trough the look-out looking for some pups to play with but didn't see anyone. Shw saw Ryder standing outside and raced towards him. "Hey Ryder! where is everypup~?" the boy petted the pup gently "Hey Angel! I tought you where on the beach with them~ they are all oustide it's very hot today!". "I was just going to the beach are you coming with me?" Ryder asked kindly. Angel started to think... "I want more Ice cream... maybe if they are all gone I can get some from the frides and they will never know~!" she taught as she softly smirked. Angel shook her head "No thanks~! I think I'm gonna take a nap but have fun!". "you to I guess! bye!" Ryder says waving as he raced of with his ATV. "Don't worry it will be fun..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Work in progress Category:MedXAngel Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes